


If Only for the Night

by WevyrDove



Category: Supernatural, Wincest - Fandom
Genre: Bottom!Sam, College!AU, First Time, M/M, Virgin!Sam, Wincest - Freeform, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 14:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5588806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WevyrDove/pseuds/WevyrDove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has been away at Stanford for almost half a year. The last time he saw Dean, they both said things they regretted. When Dean shows up on campus unannounced, will Sam be able to forgive him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> written for the wincest secret santa exchange for niathenerd. I hope you like it sweetie.  
> love, your secret santa,  
> WevyrDove

Dean watched, half hidden behind one of the pillars at the entrance of the library. His gaze was focused on a dark haired, lanky boy who was loitering by the doors. He was laughing at something a gorgeous blonde was saying to him. Dean assessed the girl’s looks briefly, but then he focused back on the boy.

He hadn’t expected to find Sam so easily. But he should have known. His brother was still the same; a nerd who spent too much time with books.

But yet he wasn’t completely the same. There was something different about the way his brother held himself - an ease that had never been there before, a confidence that Dean could sense even from a distance. And had Sam grown even taller in the last half year? Dean had thought the kid had already reached his maximum height, but clearly he was wrong; Sam was now very obviously taller than his older brother. He had also let his hair grow out, and it now brushed the top of his shoulders and slipped into his eyes.

Sam and the blonde started moving down the steps and Dean slid completely behind the pillar. Once they had passed by, Dean emerged. They were walking swiftly and Dean could see now there was a crowd of students filling the quad. It must be passing time between classes. Dean kept an eye on the pair as he joined the throng of students rushing along. They didn’t walk far, but stopped by the student center. Dean followed several paces behind, ducking his head and pulling his cap lower when Sam turned to glance behind him. They stopped at the end of a cafeteria line. Dean waited until several people had lined up behind them before getting in line.

He picked up a slice of pizza for the sake of appearances and then hurried to pay for it. As he handed the cashier his money, he saw that Sam and his friend were exiting the building. Dean scrambled to catch up as soon as he received his change, following them to the outdoor seating area. When they sat down, Dean did the same, making sure there were several tables between them. He saw the way the girl looked at Sam and the way Sam returned her looks. They seemed comfortable with each other. They might even be dating, Dean realized. He felt a pang of regret for what he didn’t know even know this about his brother, even though Sam owed him nothing. Underneath this was another feeling that Dean didn’t acknowledge as he watched Sam tuck a strand of the girl’s hair behind her ear tenderly, making her blush.

This was not his place. It was why he hadn’t just gone to see Sam directly, hadn’t called him like a normal person. He was afraid of rejection. The last time he had seen Sam was the day before he left home. Dean had been an asshole. He had been drunk and saying nasty things to Sam; things about Sam thinking he was too good for this family, things about how going to college was frivolous. Dean had even grabbed Sam’s hands and mocked him for how soft they were – hands that had never been roughened by manual labor. Sam had gotten angry, and told Dean never ever to come visit if that was truly the way he felt. Dean had walked out and been out all night. By the time he returned the next day, Sam had already left.

The truth was that Dean had panicked about Sam leaving. All his cruel words masked the pain of losing his brother – that once Sam became a college boy, he wouldn’t want anything to do with Dean, that he would become ashamed of their humble roots. And Dean was extremely intimidated (and proud, though he had never told Sam) that his little brother wasn’t just going to school, but he was going to Stanford. It was somewhere Dean could never belong, let alone get accepted into. So Dean had gotten trashed and then he couldn’t stop his mouth, the words spilling out faster than Dean could catch them, their way sped by the liquor. Dean wish he could take back every single one.

He missed Sam so badly. Without Sam at home, Dean and his father fought constantly. John accused Dean of driving his brother away and wondered why he couldn’t be more like Sam and strive for something more in life. Eventually Dean had moved out, even though he couldn’t quite afford it. He worked two jobs, at the garage and at the diner. He barely slept. On his free time he trolled the bars for a easy lay. There was a long line of girls that Dean had gone through. Girls that he enjoyed being with for the night, but in the morning his promises during the previous night’s pleasure were already broken. He couldn’t stop either. It was as if he was afraid to be alone; to stop and realize how lonely he truly was.

Dean had lost himself in his thoughts and Sam had left without him noticing. Dean glanced around but didn’t see the. The tables were emptying as students finished their lunch. There were only a few kids walking here and there. Dean sighed. They probably had class anyhow. He tossed his untouched pizza into the trash and then started walking. The campus was pretty, he had to admit grudgingly, and there was a sort of energy that was different from any other place he had been. Dean had never excelled at or particularly enjoyed school, but he managed okay. But he was nothing like his little brother, who had not only managed a perfect GPA but had graduated as valedictorian.

Dean found himself back at the library and sat down on one of the benches outside. He reached inside his pocket for the paper with the scrawled address. It was the only message Sam had left for Dean. No note to say goodbye, just his contact info in messy script. Dean didn’t believe that Sam really wanted Dean to find him, but like a good big brother, Dean had sent money for books at the beginning of the year. He hadn’t heard and didn’t expect anything from Sam. Still, it had hurt him, that the gift hadn’t even been acknowledged, and Dean took that as further confirmation that Sam wanted nothing to do with him. Yet now that he was here on campus, Dean couldn’t pass up the chance to see Sam’s new home.

He told himself he just wanted to see what the place was like. He hadn’t decided if he would confront Sam. Maybe it would be enough just to know Sam was doing ok.


	2. Chapter 2

The dorm wasn’t as nice as Dean thought it would be, but the kids that lived there seemed happy enough. His big brother protectiveness kicked in when he realized how easy it was for people to get in and out of the dorms. He had followed a girl walking in; she even held the door open for him. Then he forced himself to relax. Stanford was a safe campus. Dean had done his research on that when Sam had first gotten accepted. Dean climbed the steps to the third floor. It was quiet and empty except for a student that was reading on a couch in the common area. The hallway smelled like dirty laundry and Dean wrinkled his nose. He found Sam’s room, 313. A whiteboard attached to the front of the door read, “Welcome to Sam and Garth’s room!” Somehow it hadn’t even crossed his mind that Sam had a roommate. But of course Sam had a roommate.

Dean knocked, half hoping, half dreading that the roommate would be home. There was no answer. Probably most kids were at class, it was early afternoon. Dean thought he should go. He had no way of knowing when Sam would be back, and if he loitered for too long someone was bound to get suspicious. Yet he felt indecisive. Maybe he would just wait a little while. He sat down on the linoleum floor, his back against the door of Sam’s room.

…

He must have dozed off, because the next thing he knew was a shoe nudging his leg. Dean started, wiping a thread of drool from the side of his mouth.

“Hey.” Sam said, his voice neutral.

Dean was suddenly wide awake. He quickly stood up and smiled. He ached to embrace his brother, but he let his hands hang at his sides when he saw how angry Sam looked. “Sammy!”

“No one calls me that anymore.” Sam stated flatly. “What are you doing here, Dean?” Sam crossed his arms and fixed Dean with a glare.

“Nothing. I mean, I came to find you. Make sure you were ok. I-“ Dean babbled.

“Yeah, and you found me. And I’m fine.” Sam cut in. “Without you.”

Dean flinched at the words and then his shoulders sagged. “Got it.” He mumbled. “I’m sorry.”

“Did you have something to tell me?” Sam relented when he saw Dean’s expression. “You really just came all the way over here to see how I was doing?”

Dean shrugged. “I was in the neighborhood.” He lied.

“Okay.” Sam said skeptically.

“So yeah, I won’t bother you anymore. Just figured I’d check in.” Dean continued. He rolled his shoulders.

Sam sighed heavily. “Okay, okay. You came all the way here.” Sam made a show of checking his watch. “I actually came back to take a short nap before my class in an hour, but you might as well come in.”

“Really?” Dean’s face lit up.

“Yeah.” Sam muttered.

He fumbled with his keys and opened the door. Dean followed Sam into the small space. It was surprisingly neat. Apparently Sam had been lucky enough to be assigned a roommate that shared his need for cleanliness. Dean saw that Sam had tacked a few photos on the wall by his bed, and he tried to glance at them surreptitiously. He was surprised to see a picture of him among the other photographs.

Sam dropped his backpack and sat flung himself on the bed. He kicked off his sneakers and sighed. Dean stood awkwardly in the middle of the room and then settled in one of the desk chairs.

Sam fixed Dean with a mistrustful gaze. Dean gazed back but then found his eyes wandering down the long lean length of Sam’s body. He cleared his throat awkwardly when Sam stayed silent. Dean shifted in the chair uncomfortably.

“Well. This is nice.” Dean said, gesturing to indicate Sam’s room. He winced at the lame words.

“It’s ok.” Sam dismissed. He kept staring at Dean expectantly.

“So, how are you?” Dean tried again. He rubbed the back of his head, his eyes focusing on the floor.

“Great.” Sam replied flatly. “You?”

“Ah. Same old. So uh, anything new? College chicks?” Every word felt like a struggle to Dean. He swore he could sense the waves of animosity emanating off of Sam.

“Hah. Like I have time for that.” Sam shrugged.

“How about that blonde chick?” Dean asked, and then realized his mistake.

“Blonde chick? How do you know about- wait, have you been stalking me?” Sam burst out indignantly. He got up and stood over his brother, his fists clenched. “What the hell, Dean?”

He didn’t try to deny Sam’s accusation. He was too tired to make up an excuse.

“I’m sorry.” He said quietly. “I thought you didn’t want to see me.”

Sam ignored his apology. “That’s messed up. That just proves to me what a good decision I made leaving home. I don’t need your overprotective, overbearing bullshit. No one tells me what to do here. I’m never coming back!” Sam was shouting now, his face red with anger.

Dean just sat there and took it. He deserved it.

“Jesus, Dean. You could have called.” Sam growled. “Who the fuck just shows up and stalks their brother?”

Dean didn’t respond. He looked up and saw his brother looming over him, and all he could think was how beautiful Sam was. He had forgotten how those ever changing eyes turned stormy gray when Sam was furious, how his jaw twitched and his forehead wrinkled.

“What?” Sam asked, unnerved by Dean’s scrutiny. “Why are you looking at me that way?”

“I missed you, Sammy…” Dean whispered.

Sam deflated all of a sudden, and sat down heavily on his bed. “You don’t know…” He said softly. “You don’t know how much I wanted to hear…” He trailed off, and put his face in his hands, his head bent.

Dean got out of his chair and knelt in front of Sam. Sam lifted his head and looked at him in surprise. Dean was astonished to see tears.

“I’m so sorry, Sammy…” He whispered. He dared to put his hands on Sam’s thighs and braced himself for Sam to throw him off.

“Dean…” Sam put his hands on top of Dean’s. “I…”

“Shhh.” Dean grabbed Sam’s hands and squeezed them.

There was something new and electric between them now, and Dean didn’t think too hard about what it was. He told himself it was the unfamiliar surroundings, Sammy’s newfound maturity, his own realization of his mistakes. He could feel the heat of Sam’s thighs through the denim and when Sam had put his his hands on his, it had triggered something between them. Sam’s anger had dissipated and in its place, Dean saw the sorrow he had caused Sam. He wanted to erase that pain. He reached up and cupped Sam’s cheek. Sam leaned into Dean’s touch and closed his eyes. When Dean let his thumb graze Sam’s bottom lip, his brother’s eyes flew open, a look of shock in them. Dean released Sam hastily, standing up abruptly.

“Dean-“ Sam protested.

“I gotta go, Sammy.” Dean said shortly.

“No, you just got here!” Sam jumped up. “You came all this way and you’re going to leave again?”  
  
“Hey, you’re the one that left!” Dean responded angrily. “I just came to make sure you’re ok. And I did. And you are.” Dean huffed.

He put his hand on the doorknob, about to open the door when it flew open, slamming into him. “Sonofabitch!” He swore, rubbing his arm where he had been hit.

“Oh shit!” A scrawny boy said apologetically. “Oh my God, I’m so sorry! Are you ok?” He touched Dean’s shoulder.

Dean sucked in a breath. “I’m ok. I’m ok.” He said, brushing off the kid’s hand. He gave him a tight smile. “You must be Garth.”

“Yeah. I’m sorry about the door! I should have checked…” Garth apologized again. “Hey Sam.” He waved to Sam who stood behind Dean.

“Hey Garth. Uh. This is my brother, Dean.” Sam introduced hurriedly.

“Oh wow! Hey, what a way to meet. I’m Garth. Oh wait, you know that.” Garth laughed at himself. “Nice to meet you Dean.”

Dean nodded shortly. “I was just on my way out.” He ducked around Garth to exit the room.

“Wait, Dean!” Sam exclaimed. He stepped out into the hallway and grabbed Dean’s shoulder.

“I told you, I have to go.” Dean gritted. “Don’t you have class?”

Sam glanced at his watch. “Shit, you’re right. But don’t leave. We need to talk!” He fixed Dean with a beseeching look.

“Ok. Ok fine.” Dean relented. “I’ll stay a little longer. But I’m leaving tonight. I can’t take any more time off.”

“Ok!” Sam brightened. “Ok. Where are you staying?”

“Motel 9 by the highway.” Dean replied.

“Oh..” Sam’s face fell. “I don’t have a car..”

“I’ll pick you up.” Dean offered reluctantly.

“Awesome.” Sam smiled, and Dean’s heart lifted. “I’ll text you after class.”

Dean tried not to question his own intentions. What mattered was that he had found Sammy, and he was happy that they would be spending time with each other later.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean meandered around campus, checking his phone constantly after an hour had passed. Shouldn’t Sam be done by now? He could text Sam but he didn’t want to seem like he cared too much.

Finally, another hour later, Sam texted him. Dean resisted the urge to type back that it had taken him long enough. He met Sam in front of his dorm. Sam apologized for the wait but apparently he had had coffee with Jessica after class. Dean refrained from asking if that was the blonde girl he had seen him with earlier. He noted that Sam was carrying his backpack, and Dean wondered if he was planning to study while he was with him. They walked together to Dean’s car, not speaking; again there was that tension between them, and still Dean refused to name it. Acknowledging it would make it real, and Dean wasn’t ready for that.

When they got in the Impala, Sam took a deep breath and closed his eyes. “Smells the same.” He murmured.

“What?” Dean asked.

“I said it stinks the same as I remember it, just like you.” Sam smirked.   
  
“Smells better than your dorm room.” Dean retorted. The moment of levity helped them both relax. Dean started the car and then asked Sam if he was hungry.

“Yeah, I could eat.” Sam said, settling back into the seat, his backpack between his feet in the wheel well.

“Ok, there’s a diner next to the motel.” Dean suggested. “I ate there this morning, it was decent.”

“Sounds good.” Sam agreed.

They were both being polite, neither mentioning what had happened in Sam’s room earlier. Although it wasn’t easily accessible by public transportation, it was a short drive to the motel. Dean parked in front of his room and then they went across the street to the diner. Sam took his backpack with him.

They ordered food and they talked about safe topics. Dean talked about his jobs and his new place. He only briefly mentioned John. Sam admitted he kept in touch with John, even though he had no plans to see him anytime soon. Dean felt a pang that he didn’t know this, and also jealousy that Sam spoke to their father regularly but not to him. Then again, John wasn’t the one who had fallen out with Sam before he left for college.

Sam told Dean about school and the classes he was taking. When he mentioned Jessica, a light blush appearing on his cheeks. Jealousy surged again in Dean but he forced himself to smile and tease Sam about having a crush. Sam shrugged and ducked his head, but Dean knew he had hit the mark. His heart ached but he managed to laugh, looking down at his food so Sam wouldn’t see his pain.

They ended dinner with cherry pie, although Dean ended up eating both of the slices after Sam took a bite and then proclaimed he was too full. They strolled back across to the motel and Dean wondered if he should take Sam back to school now, even though they hadn’t talked like they had planned to. He was about to ask Sam when he brother spoke.

“So are we gonna talk or what?” Sam prompted.

“If you really want.” Dean hedged.

They stood there awkwardly in front of the car, and the silence stretched. Dean cleared his throat and then offered. “We could uh- we could talk here.” He motioned with his head toward the motel room. “Or if you’d rather go back to campus-“

“Here is fine.” Sam interrupted.

Their eyes caught and Dean was thrown off by the heat in Sam’s eyes. He looked away quickly and reached in his pocket for the key. It took him a minute; Dean was flustered and it took him several tries to unlock the door. When they got inside the room, it was dark. The room smelled stale, with notes of cigarette and floral air freshener. He wished there was a window he could open. He flipped the light switch and was embarrassed by the mess of clothes that were strewn around the room. A empty coffee cup and paper bag sat on the nightstand. Dean was all too aware that the only other furniture in the room was a full size bed, complete with a hideous brown and yellow floral patterned coverlet. It was unmade of course. Dean hastily dragged the cover over the rumpled sheets and gestured for Sam to sit. Sam dropped his bag and went over to the bed. The mattress squeaked and sagged under Sam’s weight. Dean remained standing.

“I see you’re still a slob.” Sam remarked with an eye roll.

“Hey, I’m the only one staying in this room.” Dean said defensively. “So are we talking or what?”

“Not if you’re going to stand there glaring at me with your arms crossed.” Sam groused. “Sit down, jerk.”

“Bitch.” Dean replied automatically, but he complied, sitting down on the opposite end of the bed.

There was a beat of silence again. Dean had been careful to leave space between himself and Sam, but still, he could almost feel the heat emanating off of Sam’s body.

“I almost called you, a dozen times.” Sam began, looking down and picking at the bedspread. His voice so quiet that Dean had to lean closer to hear it. Sam looked at him, and Dean saw tears in his brother’s eyes again. They both looked away quickly. Dean clasped his own hands together in his lap.

Sam took a shaky breath and continued. “I..I wanted to tell you everything. It was all so amazing, being in college, and I missed you so bad. I wished that you were there to experience it all with me.” Sam glanced at Dean again. “But then I figured it was better you weren’t there. You wouldn’t have liked it. It wouldn’t have really been your scene.”

Dean looked at Sam sharply. It hurt that Sam had come to the same conclusion as him; that he didn’t belong at a place like Stanford. He coughed and grumbled. “Yeah well we can’t all be brainiacs..”

Sam backpedaled, his eyes wide. “That’s not what I meant at all. And Dean, you _are_ smart. Not book smart, but smart in the way that counts.”  
  
Dean barked a laugh. “So what did you mean then?”

“I just meant, that you wouldn’t have been able to stomach all the posturing and immaturity. These kids, lots of them have grown up privileged. They’ve never even had to do their own laundry before now.” Sam explained.

“Oh.” Dean said, feeling somewhat placated. “I guess.”

Sam sighed. “I’m not doing this right. I just wanted to say that I miss you.” Sam fell back on the bed and stared at the ceiling. “Just wished you had called first.”

Dean shrugged even though Sam couldn’t see the motion from where he lay. “Just wanted to see how you were doing. Didn’t want to bother you.”

Sam sat up, his eyes blazing aquamarine. “You could never bother me, Dean.”

Dean looked away first. He felt a blush rising in his cheeks, and again there was that frisson between him and Sam, the same electricity he had felt when they were in the room together. He felt vaguely ashamed even though nothing had happened, and nothing would happen. It was just the emotion of seeing his brother after so long, he told himself. He nearly jumped when Sam put a hand on his arm.

“Dean?” Sam prompted gently.

“Sammy.” Dean whispered. He clamped his hand on Sam’s, pressing it against his arm. Finally he looked at his brother, his eyes hooded. He lifted Sam’s hand away from his arm but didn’t let go, only adjusting his grasp so Sam’s palm was against his. He felt Sam’s smooth hand in his own work roughened ones, and he felt self conscious. He ran his thumb across Sam’s knuckles once, and then let go.

It was Sam who closed the small distance between them and pressed his lips against Dean’s, his mouth hot and insistent against his brother’s. Dean made a noise of surprise, which was quickly muffled when Sam’s tongue pressed into Dean’s mouth. Dean pulled away, panting.

“What…what the hell, Sammy?” Dean sputtered. But his tone wasn’t angry or indignant, instead it was full of wonder. Dean touched his lips, feeling the wet from Sam’s kiss.

“Dean.” Sam gasped. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s ok.” Dean murmured. He had to make a decision, even though his head was cloudy. Either he told Sam to never do that again or he…


	4. Chapter 4

Dean put a hand on the back of Sam’s head, tangling his fingers in Sam’s hair. He pulled his brother in hard, and kissed him firmly. Sam whimpered against Dean’s lips and Dean pulled away. They both were breathing heavily.

“I-I don’t want to be one of…one of…” Sam stuttered. “I don’t wanna just be one of your conquests.” He finished in a rush.

Dean shook his head. “Never. Never, baby brother.”

“It’s just..you have so much more experience than me. Like, so many girls. And I don’t even know how many more since I left home.” Sam babbled, even as Dean reach out to tuck a strand of his hair behind his ear.

“It’s ok, Sammy. None of them were you.” Dean soothed. As the words came out, something clicked for Dean. All those girls were nothing. Nothing compared to Sammy. Sammy was the only one he had ever truly loved.

“I don’t want you to leave in the morning..and never talk to me again.” Sam quavered. He was near tears now.

“Shhh. Sammy.” Dean hushed. He pulled Sam close and kissed him again, tenderly this time.

Dean pressed soft kisses to the side of Sam’s mouth, one hand stroking Sam’s hair. Dean tasted the salt of Sam’s tears on his cheeks and kissed them away, then let his lips brush Sam’s forehead. Sam sighed and let Dean caress him. But then Dean’s mouth moved down along Sam’s jaw and to his neck and when he felt his brother’s mouth against his neck, Sam couldn’t help but let out a moan. Dean paused, the sound of his brother’s moan going straight to his cock. He let his tongue slip out and tasted his skin. Sam moaned again and Dean answered by suckling his brother’s neck, and letting him feel his teeth.

Sam pushed Dean away lightly, and Dean immediately moved back, ready to stop if that was what Sam wanted. He couldn’t quite believe they were doing this. He always wondered about Sam – after all Sam hadn’t dated in high school. As far as Dean knew, Sam was still a virgin and had never been kissed. The idea of being his brother’s first spurred Dean on, and he was harder than ever. He looked at Sam, expecting more tears, or some sort of upset, but instead, Sam was grinning at him. His brother shifted up on the bed and lay back, and then beckoned to Dean to join him. Dean was thrown off by Sam’s forwardness. Maybe he wasn’t quite so inexperienced after all.

Dean climbed up to where Sam lay with his head on the pillow. Sam reached up immediately and pulled Dean down for a kiss, pushing his tongue into Dean’s mouth, his teeth clashing against Dean’s in his eagerness. Dean pulled away and Sam pouted, his mouth wet and swollen.

“Whoa, whoa..Sammy!” Dean gasped. “Are you sure about this?”

“Yes.” Sam replied immediately. “Are you?” He gave Dean a piercing look.

“Yeah…yeah..” Dean had to look away.

“So, kiss me.” Sam demanded.

Dean leaned in and again Sam attacked him. Dean was still trying to get used to it all when Sam reached down and palmed his cock through his jeans. Dean’s moan was muffled by Sam’s kiss. Sam smiled against Dean’s mouth and pressed down against Dean’s erection with his hand. Dean groaned and pushed back. Sam mapped the shape of Dean through the fabric, his fingers prodding and grasping while Dean whined with frustration. Finally Sam had mercy and tugged on the button of Dean’s jeans. Dean helped him eagerly, wrenching his fly open, and moaning with relief when Sam immediately slipped his hand in Dean’s boxers. Sam bit his lip when he felt the full size of Dean’s cock and Dean would have smirked if Sam hadn’t started stroking him right away. Dean grunted and panted as Sam worked him, blurting precum onto Sam’s fingers. Sam dipped his thumb into Dean’s slit and then moved his hand out of Dean’s pants. Dean groaned in protest, and then in desperation when Sam licked his hand, tasting Dean.

Dean was eager for Sam to touch him again, but instead Sam crawled lower on the bed to tug Dean’s pants off. Dean lifted his hips so Sam could pull them down, and they got caught on Dean’s boots. Dean swore and quickly sat up to untie them. He threw them off and they landed with a thump against the wall. He shucked his jeans and boxers off and lay back again, propping himself on his elbows so he could see Sam. Sam was gazing at him, his eyes settling on Dean’s cock. Sam’s tongue darted out and Dean wondered if Sam would be willing to put his mouth on his cock, but he didn’t want to be so demanding.

Dean gaped when Sam settled himself between his legs and then bent down to lick a stripe along Dean’s cock, from his balls to the tip. Dean moaned and then cried out when Sam took him into his mouth. When Sam started bobbing up and down, Dean’s mind blanked, and his world narrowed to the hot wet heat of Sam’s mouth and the feel of Sam’s hair brushing against his thighs. He grabbed the pillows and propped them behind his head so he had a good view.

“Fuck!” Dean groaned. “Jesus where did you learn how to suck cock like that?”

Dean didn’t know if it was because it was Sam, or because he had never had a decent blow job before, but with the way Sam swirled his tongue around the head and twisted his hands along the shaft was perfect. Dean was struggling not to shoot his load too soon. Sam paused and looked up to give Dean an innocent glance that was ruined by the fact that his mouth was wrapped around his brother’s cock. When he started moving again, Dean bucked up and Sam gagged.

“Oh my God, I’m so sorry, Sammy.” Dean apologized.

Sam shook his head and kept going, taking Dean deeper into his mouth, but not quite able to let Dean into his throat. Dean felt relief that Sam didn’t know how to deep throat, because then he would really be suspicious that this wasn’t the first time his brother had done something like this. The thought of Sam being with someone else made Dean feel insane. Sam resumed his swirling and twisting and Dean wasn’t thinking anymore.

“Jesus! Are you trying to make me come?” Dean cried out. Sam looked up with amusement and kept going. Dean was going to lose it in another moment. He tried to move away but Sam held him fast.

“Fuck!” Dean shouted as his orgasm overtook him, and he couldn’t hold back from thrusting into Sam’s mouth as he came. Sam was choking and groaning around his cock and Dean could feel him swallowing. “Oh fuck, Sammy!”

Sam held on until Dean had quieted, and then he let him slip out of his mouth. He immediately climbed up to Dean and kissed him soundly, making sure his brother could taste himself. Dean made a noise of contentment and kissed him back.

“Wow.” Dean murmured. “Damn.”

“That good, huh?” Sam grinned. His eyes were watery and his lips bruised and swollen. His eyes were a dark forest green.

“Yes.” Dean agreed. “Thank you.”

He pulled Sam in for another kiss and then reached down to fumble with Sam’s shirt. Sam immediately sat up and shrugged it off and lay back down again. Dean had to laugh at Sam’s enthusiasm but quickly shut up when Sam kissed him again. The kid was relentless. Dean stroked Sam’s shoulders, feeling the muscles that he hadn’t noticed before. He let his hands move along Sam’s sides, and then felt Sam’s flat stomach. He moved his fingers upward and then let them graze Sam’s nipples. Sam moaned softly and Dean felt himself stirring again. He moved in to lick them and Sam bucked up. Dean was amused at how sensitive Sam was there. Dean moved his hand downward to Sam’s fly but Sam gripped his wrist and stopped him. Dean looked a question at him.

“I don’t wanna come like that…I want to…come with you-“ Sam blushed before continuing. “I want to come with you inside me.”

Dean was floored by Sam’s request. He hadn’t been expecting this- hadn’t thought that Sam would want to do that so quickly. Briefly he worried that they didn’t have lube on hand. He cleared his throat. His cock was definitely ready for another round now. “Uh, ok. But, uh, I can still make you come this way first?”  
  
Sam shook his head. “No. Want it to be with you inside. The first time.”

Suddenly Dean felt guilty about coming without Sam. “But I came without you..”

Sam shrugged. “I wanted to do that. Think of it as a gift.”

“Oh damn. And it’s not even my birthday.” Dean grinned. He reached for Sam’s pants again. “Still, gotta get you naked.”

“I got it.” Sam said quickly, getting off the bed to take off his pants. He crawled back onto the mattress, fully naked. Dean admired his brother’s long, lean lines. His cock was also long, but not so lean. Dean thought he was gorgeous. But the way his brother huddled into himself, it seemed that Sam was self conscious.

“If you’re naked, then I should be too.” Dean observed. He removed his shirt and tossed it aside.

“You’re perfect..” Sam breathed, his eyes moving along Dean’s body.

“You are too.” Dean replied softly. He saw the disbelief in Sam’s eyes .“Come here.” He beckoned.

Sam crawled up and Dean folded his arms around him. The feel of his skin against Sam’s was overwhelming. He let his hands move down to Sam’s ass and squeezed gently. Sam moaned and pressed his hard cock against Dean’s thigh. Dean kissed him, slipping his tongue inside, but keeping the kiss gentle. He loved the taste of Sam’s mouth. He loved the feel of Sam, so different from anybody else he had ever been with.

“You are beautiful, Sammy.” Dean said firmly, gripping Sam’s chin when his brother tried to look away.

Sam shook his head. “No, nothing like you, Dean.”

Dean repeated himself. “Beautiful.” He kissed Sam softly. “Even if you can’t see it.”

Sam kissed him back. The kiss deepened and soon they were rutting against each other, hands running over each other’s skin. They rocked together, and Dean could feel Sam’s precum sticky against his leg.

“Fuck me.” Sam gasped.

Dean groaned and nodded. Then he swore. “Wait. I don’t have any lube.”

Sam smirked. “I do.”

“Fuck. Where did you come from?” Dean said with awe. He was suspicious about Sam’s experience again. He waited while Sam went to rummage through his bag. Sam came back a moment later with a bottle in hand, and gave it to Dean.

“Thanks.” Dean said. “So, why do you carry lube in your bag?” He asked, unable to keep the jealousy out of his voice.

“I don’t.” Sam confessed. “I went to buy it after class. That’s why I was late.”

“Oh?” Dean countered. “So you didn’t have coffee with…Jessica?”

“No, I did, but then I had to go to the store after.” Sam shrugged.

“Huh. How’d you know I’d be a sure thing?” Dean prodded.

“I didn’t.” Sam admitted. “But I was hopeful.”

“Damn, didn’t know you were such a slut, Sammy.” Dean teased.

“Takes one to know one.” Sam replied immediately.

“Shut up. Why are we talking anyhow? Get on your back.” Dean growled.

Sam obeyed and Dean parted his legs and bent them. He pushed up on the backs of Sam’s thighs and then spread his ass cheeks. Dean groaned when he saw his brother’s opening. It had been a long time since he fucked anyone in the ass. He knelt between Sam’s legs and pressed one kiss to each thigh. Sam seemed so tense and Dean stroked his legs gently.

“Are you sure, Sammy?” Dean asked. He needed to know that Sam was sure about this. Everything was already changed between them, but there was no going back from this.

Sam nodded and Dean released the breath he had been holding. He wanted this so much.   
“You gotta relax then, baby.” Dean coaxed, rubbing Sam’s thighs and kissing the sides of his knees.

When Sam was still tense, Dean moved up on the bed and lay beside Sam. He held him close and kissed him. “I’m gonna take good care of you. And if you need to stop at any point, just let me know.”

Sam nodded, then reached up to pull Dean close. He felt a rush of affection, seeing the vulnerability on his brother’s face. He never wanted to hurt Sam again. They kissed tenderly, mouths open and soft. Dean let his mouth roam down to his brother’s neck and Sam sighed. Dean sucked hard, and Sam moaned loudly. Dean couldn’t help it, he bit down and Sam yelped. He pulled away and looked at Sam.

“I’m so sorry, Sam.” Dean apologized, feeling mortified. He could see the red mark on Sam’s neck that indicated where his teeth had been.

Sam shook his head, a smile on his lips. “No, I was just surprised. But, it’s ok. I really don’t mind…please…”

Sam pulled Dean’s head down to his neck again and Dean licked and nibbled at his brother’s skin. Sam’s moans spurred him on and again Dean could help biting. Sam cried out again, but it was a cry of pleasure. He could feel his brother’s cock insistent against his hip. Dean nipped his brother along his collarbones and then bit harder on the other side of his neck. He wanted people to see and wonder who had left the marks. He wanted to claim Sam.

“D-Dean..” Sam gasped as Dean continued to lavish his neck with nips and kisses. “I need you…”

“Mmm.” Dean hummed into his neck, and then pulled away to look at Sam.

His brother’s eyes were a brilliant aquamarine again. He slid down on the bed again and settled between Sam’s legs. He grabbed the bottle of lube where it lay on the bedspread. He poured a generous amount on his hand and then added extra directly to Sam’s opening. Sam squeaked at the coolness of the liquid. Dean looked at Sam and made sure his brother was ready. When Sam nodded, Dean put a finger against his opening. Dean took a breath, still disbelieving that this was indeed happening between them, when only hours ago they hadn’t even spoken to each other for almost half a year. Then he pushed his finger in gently. Sam sucked in a breath and Dean stopped.

“You ok, baby?” Dean asked, looking up at Sam.

Sam nodded, and Dean continued slowly, making sure there was time for Sam to get used to him. Dean groaned at the hot, tight feel of Sam’s hole around his finger. He glanced at Sam again, and saw his brother was open mouthed, his eyes desperate and trusting. Dean put another finger against Sam’s rim and Sam nodded. Dean moved slowly again as he stretched Sam with his hand. Sam grunted when Dean had both fingers in fully. Dean crooked his fingers experimentally and Sam gasped and bucked. Dean grinned and did it again.

“Ah!” Sam cried out. “Dean..Dean!”

Dean watched as a steady dribble of cum leaked out of Sam’s cock. He bent down to lick it clean and Sam moaned and writhed. Dean pushed up on Sam’s prostate a few more times, and then relented. Sam panted and clamped down on Dean’s fingers. Dean looked a question at Sam and waited for Sam to nod before adding a third finger. This time Sam surprised him by pushing back to take Dean’s finger in faster.

“Fuck.” Dean swore as Sam took in all three fingers. “Such a slut, Sammy.”

Sam grinned at him and Dean shot him a challenging look. He started moving all three fingers in and out, crooking them up every time he got in deep, making Sam keen and writhe under his touch. Dean praised him and moved his fingers faster, gripping Sam’s thigh with his other hand.

“Dean! Oh God! I want your cock…” Sam mewled.

Dean stopped. He was so hard now. He slowly removed his fingers and Sam whimpered at the loss. He lubed up his own cock and started jacking it as he looked at Sam’s sloppy open hole.

“Gonna fuck you good, baby brother.” Dean growled.

Sam whined. He grabbed his own legs, lifting his hips up so Dean could easily enter him.

“Jesus.” Dean gasped. He slung Sam’s legs over his shoulders and pressed the tip of his cock against Sam’s opening.

“Please, Dean.” Sam begged. “Fuck me.”

Dean couldn’t wait any longer. He pushed in slightly, but then Sam was thrusting up with his own hips to take Dean in the rest of the way. They both groaned when Dean bottomed out. Dean shut his eyes, focusing on the feel of Sam around him. It was so hot and tight and better than anything he had ever had before. He took a deep breath. He could easily come in a couple of thrusts, but he wanted to last longer than that for Sam. He opened his eyes and saw Sam looking back at him, desperation and need in his expression.

“Dean…” Sam panted, and moved his hips, making Dean cry out with pleasure.

“Sammy…” Dean groaned.

Sam surprised him, the way he took Dean in so readily, had fucked himself up onto Dean’s cock. Sam moved again and Dean thrust in answer. Their moans grew in volume as Dean went faster, plunging in deep with every movement. Dean pressed down, leaning in for a kiss, their lips and tongues sloppy as they continued to rock together. Dean’s stomach brushed against Sam’s leaking cock and Sam gasped. Neither of them would last much longer now. Dean had to stop for a moment, trying to hold his orgasm off longer, but Sam lifted his hips again and Dean was undone. He came with a harsh cry, his whole body stiffening for a second before the waves of bliss crashed over him and he slammed himself into Sam. Sam followed soon after, Dean’s cock pounding against his prostate as he filled Sam with his cum. Sam came with a near scream, bucking against Dean as his cock spurted between their bodies. When Dean felt Sam’s muscles clamp down on his cock as he came, his pleasure intensified and he cried out again, knowing his brother was right there with him.

They rocked and panted through their orgasms together, holding each other tight. At last they settled, too tired to get up to clean, drowsy and sated. They fell asleep, sticky and tangled together, both knowing they were exactly where they belonged.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean woke to a weight on his body, the sensation of tight heat wrapped around his cock, the mattress squeaking under him. He was suddenly wide awake, and his eyes focused on Sam, who was riding his cock with his mouth open and his eyes half open, bruises and teeth marks all over his pale neck.

“Fuck!” Dean swore, and Sam’s eyes flew open. He managed to look slightly abashed somehow, even while continuing to bounce on top of Dean’s cock. Sam reached down to tug at his own cock and the sight of his brother touching himself did it; Dean was coming for the third time that night. Sam shot cum all over Dean’s stomach and chest even as Dean filled him up again.

“Jesus. What time is it?” Dean gasped, as soon as Sam rolled off.

“Mmm. Three AM.” Sam grinned.

Dean groaned. “What time do you have to be back at school?”

“No class until the afternoon.” Sam shrugged, smiling even broader.

“Good.” Dean growled.

He grabbed Sam and held him close. Sam sighed happily. Dean reached over to shut off the light. They lay like that for several minutes and Sam figured Dean was probably already asleep again.

“Sam?” Dean murmured.

“Hmm?” Sam answered, almost asleep himself.

“How’d you know…how to do…all that so well?” Dean asked.

“Studying.” Sam replied cheekily. “Porn and stuff.”

“Ok…” Dean sounded pleased. “Good to know your education is being put to good use.”

Sam laughed. He waited for Dean to say more, but a moment later, he heard his brother snoring. Sam smiled and settled himself in Dean’s arms. He kissed his brother on the lips softly and tried not to worry about what might happen in the morning.

If only for this night, they belonged to each other.


End file.
